Secrets Reveal
by JPMod
Summary: In time of a grave crisis, secrets are revealed, particularly for one friend of Kim Possible.  Story 7 of the 'Kim Possible: The University Years' series.
1. Chapter 1

In response to more feedback regarding "Football Follies:

jasminevr – Thanks for pointing me out that Ron knew that soccer is called 'football' in England in the episode "Coach Possible". Unfortunate, I will not rewrite "Football Follies" to correct this mistake, given it would mean rewriting a large chunk of the story, which is integrated into the whole. I'm keeping "Football Follies" as the way it is, since it is unlikely the topic of football will ever come up again in future stories of the 'KP: TUY' series.

In response to feedback regarding "A Night Out":

jasminevr – Thanks for the correction. I had forgotten sapphires are supposed to be blue. I read Jezrianna2.0's "Moods 2", where Kim said she either wanted an emerald or sapphire for an engagement ring. She said a sapphire would remind her of Ron's eyes, thus I had placed that sapphire line in my story. I guess Jezrianna2.0 goofed in her story regarding the color of Ron's eyes. The 'Summer of Hell' story would be down the line in my story arc, and as for when I'll be using "Could It Be", I probably be waiting until Valentine's Day or Kim and Ron's anniversary. :)

SirDucksworthy – Well, I had figured that Kim wouldn't be totally well off at university. She may have a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon for 'rents, but they seem the type that want their daughter to learn life lessons in preparation for life after university. Learning to budget, no doubt, is a learning experience for both Kim and Ron in preparation for their life together.

John Steppenwolf – Um, John? When people throughout the world say the name 'America', they're mostly referring to the United States. Even people living in the USA, when saying 'America' are mostly referring to their own country. I hear this all the time on the TV news. Thus **America's** #1 sport is baseball. We wouldn't be called 'Americans' if we weren't 'America'. I was not wrong. When referring to the **continents**, people would say 'North America' and 'South America', given that's the full name of the continents or 'The Americas'. People would not say 'America' when referring to 'North America'.

As for the whole Europe NFL stuff, I still stand that soccer is more popular than American football in Europe. A few thousand people in a stadium do not mean the sport is more popular than the other. I know Italians love soccer (their football), so I stand by the notion that American football is still not widely popular in Europe, given their #1 sport is still soccer (their football).

I thank you for your information though. It was thoughtful. :)

I had chosen "Crocodile Rock" just for the heck of it. I had needed a fast-pace song and that song came to my head. When I had needed a slow-pace love song, "Let's Make A Night To Remember" came first to my head. So I had used them.

Spitfire F.22 – After reading your suggestion, I went back and saw many more mistakes in my stories, no doubt you had saw. The spelling and grammar checkers are pretty much useless to spot these particular mistakes. If you and anyone else wouldn't mind becoming my beta-readers to spot these mistakes before I publish a story on FF-dot-net, drop me an email (my email addy is in my personal profile). :)

mycookienotyours and aimtbi – Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you've both enjoyed the story. :)

And thanks to everyone who had read "A Night Out". I know all those hits on my story are from many people who took a look to read it or several of you reading it several times. Thank you. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/N: Well, this is it! Anyone who had read "To Help A Friend" would be aware of a certain 'Phase II' in the works. 'Phase II' is now about to begin!

This story is a bit longer than "To Help A Friend", thus the reason why it had taken me so long to written it up. I had divided it into two chapters for easier download and reading.

Given the non-bloody violence in this story, I feel the need to bump up the rating a notch to T (PG-13).

Story rating: Rated T (aka PG-13)  
Written: June/July 2005

Summery: In time of a grave crisis, secrets are revealed, particularly for one friend of Kim Possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The University Years_

Secrets Reveal  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

He smiled. It was not a smile of joy but a smile of satisfaction. He had read the reports that were currently on his desk, and things were now in place and currently in motion. They could not be undone.

"You've done well," he said. "Phase II is now beginning as we speak." He swiveled his leather chair to look at his aid. "No one will suspect the real notion of what is about to happen."

"Thank you, Master," his aid said, bowing before straightening up again to eye his leader.

Master noticed something in his aid's expression. "Something on your mind?"

The aid hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Just curious, Master. I have done everything according to your instructions, yet even I can't understand what you are planning. What will this accomplish?"

A grin formed on Master's face. "Simple. It will reveal something from Miss Tsuda's past to everyone around her to see. Her past will finally catch up with her. Not even she can escape it."

He swiveled his chair back to face the desk, before he picked up a photograph of Debra Oxford Tsuda, taken in Japan long ago. A smirk formed on his face as he gazed at the photo. "Oh, yes. Miss Tsuda's past will definitely catch up with her."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loretta Brown woke from sleep and turned her head around on the pillow to gaze at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was 8 AM. With sleepy eyes, she sat up and stretched her arms as she yawned. Sunlight was streaming through around the edges of the closed window curtains.

Looking across the small aisle to her dorm mate, the brown-skinned sophomore student noticed Debra was still asleep. She gave a smirk at the sight of the young woman peacefully at slumber, her brown/blonde hair spread across the white pillow. It came to no surprise for Loretta.

Since first meeting Debra Oxford Tsuda at the end of August, near the start of the semester, Loretta found out early that the froshie girl stayed out late on Friday nights and wouldn't be back until sometime after 1 AM Saturday morning. Almost every Friday night, it was the same thing, given Debra didn't have any classes on Saturday anyway. She also didn't have any gymnastics practice on Saturday, and even after befriending Kim Possible, Deb kept her martial arts exercises with the redhead heroine on weekday mornings. It had provided the 18-year-old girl the ability to stay out late and sleep-in late.

Shaking her head at the thought, Loretta gotten out of bed and quietly sort through her clothes in her closet. After deciding what she would wear for the day, she took her clothes and headed toward the bathroom to wash-up and prepare for the day.

Yet as she entered the bathroom, the young woman's mind wandered back to her sleeping roommate. Even after all these weeks, she still wondered what Debra does on her Friday nights anyway.

From the outset, Debra certainly wasn't a party girl, given Loretta had not yet to even see any signs of the gymnastic star being drunk or engaged in any activities that associated with Friday night partying. Kim Possible and her friends did not engage in such activities either, so it ruled out Debra doing such a thing.

Loretta also knew that Debra didn't have a boyfriend. Friday nights were the typical times for couples to hang out, yet if Debra didn't have a beau, it certainly dashed that theory out the window.

Debra had told her that the weekly 'time-out' event, with Kim's friends, was held on any day from Monday through Thursday. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights were out, given many in the group would do other things. Besides, Loretta had noticed that Debra usually was back by 10 AM anyway from these weekly 'time-out' events.

So it left Loretta with a curious mystery on what her friend does on her Friday nights to warrant staying up late until sometime past 1 AM. Even though she knew it was none of her business, her curiosity was growing more and more every week.

As she prepared to take a shower, Loretta again came to her conclusion that it was none of her business, yet she thought that it might not hurt to ask Debra. After all, it might be just something harmless that the younger woman liked to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debra forked some scrabbled eggs as she read the book she has to make a report for English class. It was a classical book, and like all such books, the author had written sentences in ways only an adult could understand, much like Shakespeare. Children would not able to comprehend the writing, yet complex writing could even baffle adults as well.

Frowning, the young woman placed the forked food in her mouth as she continued to read, her hair falling around her face like a curtain. Despite growing up reading and writing English in Japan, she still couldn't fully understand everything about the language. There were times she wished she could have a Japanese translated version of these books to help her better understand the complex words.

"Well," she muttered, "they said English is the most complex and difficult language on Earth to understand. They certainly were right." The young lady forked some more food and ate it.

She was currently in the cafeteria of Upperton U's main student center. It was on the opposite side of the building from the two-level food court. The food court's businesses would not open until 11 AM, given they all served only lunch and dinner foods. Despite the food court's businesses not opening until 11, people were allowed to hang out in the dining areas of the food court, if they wished. The cafeteria was opened by 7 AM to serve breakfast. It was a large place to accommodate roughly 500 people. It was not as large as the food court, but it was the only place to serve breakfast, unless one ventured outside campus to the nearby university town.

After Debra had woken up roughly around 9:30 AM, she had taken a quick shower, donned jeans, long-sleeved blouse, socks, sneakers, and a light jacket before heading out to eat and read. She had taken a table next to one of the floor-to-ceiling windows that lined up the entire outer wall, which was on the opposite side of the kitchen/serving area. Least she could bask in the warm sunlight while reading next to the windows.

"Debra!" a male voice called out.

Looking up from the book, her blue eyes locked onto the blue eyes of a young man in a mechanized wheelchair approaching her. A grin spread on her face. "Hi, Felix," she greeted as he arrived at the table and placed down his food tray.

"Good morning," he returned her salutation. "I figured you would be here." He began opening up a small pint carton of orange juice.

Debra shrugged before picking up her carton pint of milk. "Well, you and the others know by now that I will be here every Saturday morning. I don't have much to do on Saturdays anyway except read and write up my class work." She took a sip of milk.

After taking a sip of orange juice, Felix looked at the book in front of her. "Astronomy?"

She shook her head. "No, English class. I have to write up a report on this book the professor wants the class to read. It's a complex story with complex writing. I feel at times overwhelmed in understanding what at times is going on in this story." Her hand forked another stab of eggs.

Felix chuckled. "That's the English language, Deb." He picked up a fork. "Not even all Americans know every word in the entire English dictionary." He sliced up a piece of syrup pancake before frowning. "Come to think about it, I do not really think there is anyone who knows every word in the entire dictionary." He stabbed his slice of pancake and ate it.

Sighing, Debra returned to reading her book. "If you ever happen to meet that person, give me his or her address, Felix. I could use the help in understanding this book."

After a few minutes of silence between the two as they ate their breakfast, Felix spoke. "Debra?"

"Mmmm?" She titled her head up as she ate the last of her eggs.

He took sip of orange juice before continuing. "Unless you have any other plans for tonight, you're welcome to come with Kim, Ron, Monique, and I to the old university's movie theatre to watch a movie. They're going to do a back-to-back showing of Arthur Clarke's Odyssey series."

Debra grinned. "As I said, I don't have much to do on Saturdays anyway. It's a date."

"Great!" Felix beamed. "The showing starts at 6 PM." He forked the last of his pancakes in his mouth.

"I'll be there," she replied, still grinning. Her lips turned into a frown as she raised an eyebrow at the brown haired man. "Odyssey series?"

Felix was taken a bit by surprise. "Have you ever read Arthur C. Clarke's science-fiction Odyssey series of novels – _2001_, _2010_, _2061_, and _3001_? Two of them, _2001_ and _2010_ were made into movies."

Frowning some more, Debra finished up her eggs as she thought about it. "I think I saw one of the movies. Was _2001_ about some American spaceship that went to Jupiter and the astronaut ventured into this large rectangle thing where space look distorted? Sort of like what space look like when a ship in _Star Trek_ goes into warp?"

Felix nodded. "Yeah, that was _2001_, but it seems you haven't seen it for a long time."

"I think I might have saw it when I was child," Debra explained. "It was so long ago, that I certainly don't recall the details." She picked up her carton of milk to finish it up.

"You'll enjoy it," he grinned. "It's considered a classic in American films."

Finishing up her milk, the freshman student grinned at the junior student across from her. "I'll be the judge of that, when I see the movie tonight, Felix. I had learned that people mostly overrate using the word 'classic' when referring to books, TV shows, movies, and other things. A 'classic' for one person is not always the case in the eyes of another."

"True," he conceded her point with a grin before drinking up the last of his orange juice. "Debra, how about we go to one of the nearby lounges? We can read, do our work," he thumbed his backpack that was strapped to the back of his chair, "and just enjoyed several hours together before the movie tonight."

Debra's lips turned up into a smile. "I like that, Felix." Her smile made him smile in return.

After she stashed her book into her backpack, the two tossed out the trash from their trays in a trashcan and placed the trays on a nearby 'return tray' table. They then proceeded to a nearby lounge to spend several hours reading, doing schoolwork, and occasionally talk to past the time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the opposite side of the Tri-City area, in an abandoned warehouse in Lowerton, a figure was taking delight as he finished the final touches to a strange air vehicle. When he was finished, he lifted his welding mask as he pulled the welder away from the metal.

"It's nearly finished!" he cried out. "With this weapon, I'll be unstoppable! No will able to oppose me!"

A woman crossed her arms as she stared at the man. "What makes you so sure this will be different?"

He pulled away from the vehicle to face her. "The plans I received a few weeks ago are nothing short of brilliance! This vehicle will make the world tremble with might! All we have to do to complete the work is the require information to construct the last material to bring our weapon to life!"

She was not convinced. "I'm still very reluctant about this. How do you know this would work?"

"The science is sound," he replied with an impish grin. "I've checked it out myself and found nothing wrong with it."

She frowned as she rolled her eyes. "That's what worries me."

The grin fell his face as he looked at her. "This will work." He grinned again. "You'll get the required information at this location." His hand came up with a piece of paper in front of her face.

Taking the paper, her eyebrow rose up upon reading the location. "Are you sure about this location?" Her eyes rose to lock onto his.

"I'm quite sure. That is the location." He smiled as he walked away and headed toward one of the abandoned offices.

Left standing besides the air vehicle, the woman was a bit dumbfounded. Her lips slowly turned into a smirk. "Ironic," she said before leaving to prepare for her journey as one of her hands lit up in green fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now of these days, if someone thought an old style movie theatre would still exist, especially in an age of mega movie complexes, the person would might be considered crazy. Yet that label would be the case for everyone in Upperton U and the surrounding area, given the university's movie theatre has been built in the mid-1930's and have not changed in style much since then.

The old theatre, kept in repairs over the decades to prevent decay by donations from the Upperton U's Film & TV Society, was situated in the northeastern area of the vast campus, which was quite a walk from the dormitories. Like all theatres in the 30's, it gave entertainment in the forms of movies, cartoons, and news before the age of television changed things. It had survived the TV age by adapting like all theatres had done, and yet with the mega movie complexes, it still survived by holding film festivals of various sorts – showing film themes, documentaries for historical references, etc.

Tonight was science-fiction theme night, hosted by the university's Science Fiction & Gaming Club. They had suggested the movies _2001 _and _2010_ to play together with a 30-minute intermission between the movies.

By 6 PM, the two-story high theatre, which could seat 500, was only a quarter full of people, spread across the seating areas with many empty seats in between. Given the concession stand has long ago been shut down, movie attendees were allowed to bring in their own snacks & non-alcoholic drinks.

Debra, Felix, and Monique chosen to sit halfway to the front. Felix placed his wheelchair, in the wide aisle, next to Monique while Debra sat on Monique's other side. Kim and Ron decided to go to the balcony seating area to sit alone from the others. The other three weren't fooled though. It was obvious why the two lovebirds chosen the balcony, given they could find a seclude spot to play tonsil-hockey at times during the show.

Since she was the only one in the group who haven't seen _2001 _for a long time and have not seen _2010_ at all, Debra took in both movies with interest, eating popcorn Felix had brought. Felix also stayed alert during the show, yet more to enjoy watching his companions' reactions than the movies. He was pleased at seeing Debra enjoying herself and amused at watching Monique fell asleep a quarter through _2010_. As for Kim and Ron… Well, let's just say the two paid more attention to each other than the movies.

It was close to 10 PM when people started emptying out of the theatre, heading toward the dorms or their vehicles to take them to their off-campus residences – apartments, frat & sorority houses, etc.

"That was certainly an interesting pair of movies," Debra commented as she stood with Felix and Monique in front of the front entrance of the theatre. She pulled her university sports jacket, with the words 'Girl's Gymnastics Team' on the back and 'UU' on the front left breast, tighter to her to keep warm from the slight wind. Some strands of her hair were blowing in the wind.

Monique yawned. "Glad you like them, Debbie." She gave a tired grin. "I feel like I could sleep well into morning."

Felix chuckled. "Monique, you were asleep during most of the showing of _2010_. You would probably wake up early tomorrow morning."

The black girl shook her head with a grin. "Not me. I'm going to sleep my usual 8 hours of beauty sleep like a log."

Debra turned to look at the front entrance as fewer people were streaming by them now. "Where are they?"

This time it was Monique's turn to chuckle, making Debra turned to face her and making all three of them not aware of Kim and Ron approaching the glass-doors from the lobby and leaving the theatre. "Deb, those two probably are still in lip lock and not even aware the movie has ended."

"We certainly were aware the movie has ended," Kim spoke, startling the three, since they didn't saw her and Ron left the theatre.

"Had fun?" Felix asked Ron as the couple approached. Kim was pulling her sports jacket, with the words 'Cheerleading Squad' on the back, closer to her.

"More and less as we usually do," Ron grinned with an arm around Kim's waist and hers around his.

Monique smirked. "Then why did it took you this long to come out?"

Kim slyly grinned. "I said we were aware the movie has ended. We decided to wait while longer."

Debra giggled. "Other words, you two wanted to kiss each other more."

"More or less," Ron replied, still grinning. Kim gently elbowed him in the ribs, grinning at Debra.

"Come on," Monique said as she began strolling away, leading the group. "I want to get back and sleep like a baby."

Kim turned her head to Debra with a raised eyebrow. The younger woman impishly grinned. "Monique fell asleep sometime after _2010_ started." Kim's lips curved into a grin of amusement.

"It was boring!" Monique cried out.

"Then why did you bother to come?" Felix asked in confusion.

Monique shrugged. "For the company. Besides," she turned to look at him, "I have nothing better to do tonight."

"Come on!" Ron said in disbelief. "You could go online and chat on the chat groups or message boards and other things. George does that on most of his Saturday nights as you know."

"As I said," Monique countered, "I joined for the company."

Ron rolled his eyes and leaned his head down a bit to whisper in his beloved's ear. "Even after all these years as her friend, Monique still confuses me at times."

"I know," Kim whispered back with a knowing grin.

It was a long walk back to the dormitories under the clear moonlit sky. Along the path, they passed many buildings. The administration building was least four stories tall with various stone designs on it. The university's main auditorium, which was use for the drama department, orchestra, and other events, was rectangular with a quarter dome in the center. Three buildings, all 1990's design with glass with the exception of one, which has few glass windows in the modest fancy concrete structure, housed the science, engineering, & research departments.

As the friends laughed at a joke Ron told while passing the front entrance of the science building, a flash of light, coming from top, fourth floor of the building, caught Debra's attention. She stopped to gaze at the windows where she noticed the light.

Upon realizing Debra was no longer walking besides her, Kim stopped, halting Ron in the process. She turned to find the other student looking up at the building. "What is it, Debra?" Felix and Monique finally stopped upon hearing Kim.

"I thought I saw a flash of light coming from the fourth floor." She pointed to the windows on the top, and the others looked up to the area indicated.

Ron shrugged. "Could be just the janitor, Deb. They always clean-up the places late at night."

"I don't know, Ron," Monique said. "If it was the janitor, the room's lights would be on. I don't see a single lighted room in front of this building."

Suddenly, another flash of light shone, and all five saw it.

"Did you see that?" Debra asked as she turned her head to face Kim.

Kim nodded her head as her eyes narrowed on the spot where the flash were. "Yes, and it was **green**. I don't think the janitors would need flashlights, never the less green ones. Besides, I swore I know that particular shade of green."

"Should we call campus security?" Felix inquired.

"If we do," Kim answered with a expressive voice, "they'll likely come too late."

"What?" Ron was baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"No time," the redhead cheerleader mentioned as she let go of her boyfriend. "I have a strong feeling about this." With that said, she ran toward a tall, strong oak tree, which sat next to the building and extended all the way to the top. She leaped and somersaulted from branch to branch until she reached the roof.

"Wait for me!" Debra exclaimed and followed Kim's moves up the tree to the top.

"Kim! Debra!" Ron called out before turning to Felix and Monique.

"Come on," Felix said as he activated his chair's hover abilities. "Grab hold on the back, you two."

Monique took hold of one side of the wheelchair's back. "Good idea, Zombie Boy." Once Ron took hold on the other side of the chair, Felix maneuvered the three of them upward to the top of the building.

Following her instincts, Kim quickly went to an open skylight, which seemed odd when the weather was turning colder. Debra, and a moment later, Ron, Monique, and Felix soon joined the cheerleader. The redhead knelt down at one corner of the skylight to examine something there.

"No way!" Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing as he stepped off Felix's wheelchair to stand beside his girlfriend.

"Way, Ron," Kim countered with a grim face. "These scorch claw marks on the locks to open the window can only be made by one person we know."

Without warning, a figure flew through the open skylight to land on the opposite side of the group of five with the skylight in between them. Her lips curved into a devious grin. "That would be me."

"Shego!" Kim and Ron cried out simultaneously with wide eyes. Felix and Monique's faces showed shock and a tad of fear.

"Shego?" Debra asked, a bit confused with wide eyes staring at the green-clad woman, who kept her eyes on Kim and vice versa. "Kim," she pointed at the raven-haired woman, "is she--?"

"My arch foe," Kim answered for her friend as her eyes narrowed on her nemesis. "Yes, Debra." Her lips curved up in a sarcastic grin. "Long time no see, Shego. Prison didn't suit you?"

The former member of Team Go gave a smirk. "You obviously know me well enough to know prison doesn't suit me, Kimmie. I found it ironic that Dr. D sent me here of all places to retrieve something he wants. I knew you and your buffoon boyfriend," her eyes momentarily locked on Ron whose eyes narrowed in anger, "were attending this university, and it was perfect chance you happen to be here when I broke into this building."

Kim stood up to face her rival, still grinning. "How about you go back to prison, Shego? We'll make it more suitable for you this time."

Suddenly, the leader of Team Possible jumped into the air and came down at Shego with an extended leg, aiming to kick her foe. However, Shego anticipated this move and cart wheeled out of the way. Kim landed and turned in time to see Shego back flipped several times to land on top of the building's large air-conditioning unit.

"Sorry, Kimmie," Shego smugly grinned. "As much as I would love to see whether you still have the fighting 'touch' after two years since I last fought you, I have to deliver this," she held up a data disk in a disk case, "to Dr. D." With that said, she jumped behind the air-conditioning unit out of sight.

As Kim immediately rushed toward the air-conditioning unit with Ron right behind her, Shego reappeared from behind the large unit on her flying surfboard and flew off swiftly out of reach. Team Possible, taken by surprised, walked toward the edge of the building and watched their arch foe flew southward. Debra, Felix, and Monique came up to stand behind the two as they too watched the retreating form of Shego.

Ron swiveled his head to look at the woman he loved. Her expression was scornful, aimed at the shrinking image of Shego in the distance. "What do we now, KP?"

In response, Kim reached into her jacket's pocket to retrieve her Kimmunicator. Ever since Debra's abduction, she had returned to keeping the PDA with her at all times. She pressed a button, and a few seconds later, Wade Load's image appeared on the tiny screen.

"Kim?" The 14-year-old super genius was surprised to see his friend and immediately saw her expression. "What's wrong?"

"Wade," she began, "contact Global Justice." She titled her head back up to eye the area of the sky where Shego couldn't be seen anymore given she was far away now. "Shego just made an appearance here at Upperton University." Shock came to Wade upon hearing this. "And you know as well as I, that wherever Shego is around, Drakken is involved."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at her destination, Shego touched a button on a wristband and a loading bay door, at the back of the vast warehouse, slid up along its tracks. She flew in and touched the button again to close the door.

"Did you get it?" the voice of Shego's boss spoken before her board hovered down to touch the floor. She smirked and held up the disk case to the approaching man with blue skin, still wearing the same villain outfit he wore for a long time.

"Excellent!" Dr. Drakken broadly smiled as he snatched the case from her hand. "The final material needed to complete our weapon!"

He strolled toward a machine, off the side of the loading bay, and inserted the disk from the case into a computer terminal. Soon data from the disk was in the computer, and after a few minutes of tapping keys, Drakken saw through a window, on the machine, material was forming to the specifications he required.

Shego came up besides him to look through the window. "What's that?"

Drakken smirked. "That, Shego, is the final phase of our means to start bringing fear and chaos to the world. These crystals are being made to the specifications that came with the blueprints of my weapon. Without the data from Professor Samantha Hennelly's research, we would not be able to program the computer to know how to form the crystals."

Rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms, she snorted. "That's all great, Dr. D. Just **exactly** what does these crystals do to make our weapon," she thumbed behind her to the left to the large aircraft in the middle of the warehouse, "do its bad thing?"

His face turned to eye his fellow evildoer with a grin. "I'm so glad you asked, Shego. This is what they do." And he began explaining.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the two villains, a figure, under the cover of darkness, quietly entered the administration building section of the warehouse and left something in one of the offices before departing just as quietly with no one the wiser he was ever there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's what they do," Professor Samantha Hennelly finished her explanation, gesturing with her hand to the red crystals that were on top of her scientific workbench.

Agent Will Du, of Global Justice, was astonished. "Professor, these crystals, in the wrong hands, would bring destruction."

The 50-something woman, with graying blonde hair, nodded. "I understood the negative impact my research would bring, Agent Du, but I figured the benefits would far outweigh the negatives."

"I say," Kim Possible said, as she stood next to Du with Ron on her other side.

An hour after Kim had placed the call to Global Justice, Justice's top agent Will Du arrived in his stealthy aircraft, along with several agents. Soon after, Professor Hennelly had arrived; given it was her lab on the fourth floor that Shego broke into. As the agents and a few members of the university's security force combed the lab for clues, Agent Du, Kim, and Ron questioned the professor to what Shego might have taken. Kim had witnessed Shego with the data disk and told the elderly woman this, and soon after, the professor confirmed that data was copied off her computer. The professor then explained about her research.

Kim clarified herself upon seeing Ron's raised eyebrow at her. "These crystals amplify sound waves many times fold, Ron. Used in a control reaction, the crystals can make any sound-functioning equipment even better – sonar instruments would be able to give clearer pictures, hearing aids would able to give hearing impaired people even better hearing, music would even be more sharper and clearer than ever before. I could go on and on about the benefits these crystals could bring."

"Exactly!" Professor Hennelly spoke out with a smile, pleased of Kim's explanation. "The benefits would be great!"

Agent Du frowned. "Never the less, Shego took the information on how to grow the crystals. Drakken, no doubt, **will** use these crystals," he pointed to the crystals on the bench to his right, "as a weapon, Professor."

The professor shook her head. "I didn't made my research for military purposes, Agent Du."

Du gave a sigh. "Do you have the means to counteract the crystals?"

Again, she shook her head. "No, for I certainly wasn't planning to sell my research to the military or anyone who would use it as a weapon of destruction."

"How about sound dampers?" Ron asked. He shrugged when three sets of eyes turned on him.

Turning from her partner, Kim, who kept her open-channel Kimmunicator in hand, held it up to look into the small screen. "Wade, could Ron's idea work?"

Wade, who had heard everything regarding the crystals, was typing at his keyboard, and after a minute, he shook his head. "No can do," he said in a voice deeper than he was at 10 years old. "Current sound damping technologies are useless against the magnitude the crystals can cause. I probably will be working a day to figure out the best means to counter the crystals affects."

Kim bobbed her head. "Make it fast as possible, Wade. No telling how soon Drakken will have a weapon ready with the professor's crystals."

The teen boy nodded with grim determination. "Will do, Kim. I'll let you know when I come up with something. Wade out." With that said, his image blipped out on the PDA.

Ron's eyes turn from Kim's Kimmunicator to Agent Du. "Can we locate Drakken and Shego? We know Shego was heading south."

Du snorted at him. "Unless we find something to narrow our search, Mr. Stoppable, trying to locate two people in either Middleton or Lowerton will take **days**. By the time we do locate them, it would be likely too late. Based on how smart Dr. Drakken is, he would make a weapon in far lesser time."

"Calm down, Will," Kim said with a hand on his arm. "Surely, Dr. Director has the Tri-City area in full alert to be on the look-out for Drakken and Shego, right?"

Looking into her green eyes, the Global Justice agent nodded. "She did."

"Then it is only a matter of time before they are spotted," she pointed out. By surprise, the young woman yawned, and the next thing she knew, she felt Ron's arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Kim. Let's get back to the dorms and get some sleep. It's shortly past midnight now." The blonde man gestured to the agents and security personnel still combing the lab. "Global Justice is here, and I'm sure they'll tell us if they find anything." He eyed Will Du, who nodded to confirm what he said. Ron's gaze returned to Kim. "There's nothing we can do now but wait. Felix, Monique, and Debra had left when Agent Du arrived. It's time we do too, for now."

Kim, her green eyes steady on his brown ones, slowly grinned and nodded. He was right. There was nothing she could do but wait for something to happen - for Wade to come up with a counter to the crystals, Drakken and Shego were found before they could build their weapon, or for Drakken and Shego to start attacking with their new weapon. Any of these three scenarios would likely happen, but not so soon.

Kim turned to Will Du. "Please keep us inform. I don't like to see Drakken turn the Tri-City area into ruins. I want to help stop him."

"I will," Du said. "Dr. Director told me it would be likely you'll not sit on the sidelines and just watch."

A chuckle escaped her lips. "She was right. Good night."

With that said, she turned around and walked out of the lab into the hallway. With Ron following her, the two made their way out of the building and headed toward the dorms to catch much sleep as they could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at her dorm room's desk, Debra was reading her favorite subject and writing down notes in a notebook besides the textbook. The topic, on the various different classes of galaxies and how they were formed or the possibilities of how they were formed, fascinated her. It was interesting to read the various theories on how particular galaxies were created.

The door to the dorm room opened, and Loretta walked in with a brown bag in hand. As Debra watched, she took off her coat and tossed it on her bed.

Putting down the bag on her desk, she shivered. "Brrrrr! Even after one year, I still have not yet gotten used to the early chills of this area of the country." From the bag, she took out a styrofoam cup of hot coffee and a small sandwich and placed them on the desk. "New York doesn't get cold like this until mid-December or later at least."

Debra grinned. "I grew up in northern Japan, so chilly weather like we're having now is nothing new to me."

"I say," the sophomore student grinned at her roommate before sitting down on her desk's chair. "Did you get more snow where you had lived in Japan than here?" She picked up her coffee, pulled the cover off, and took a sip of the hot liquid.

Thinking about it for a moment, Debra answered her friend's question. "I'm not really sure about that. After my family moved to Middleton, I only experienced one full winter, and based on only that one time, I think there is not much difference between Middleton and Aomori, where I grew up in Japan."

"Really?" Loretta said. "No occasional freak snowstorms dumping a ton of snow on you?"

A smile came to Debra's face. "Yes, we occasionally get those type of storms."

"Good!" Loretta beamed. "Least I know you had to go out and shovel the snow once in awhile."

Her face lit up as memory came her. "I will never forget when I was 7 when the great East Coast Super Storm of 1996 came and dumped **soooo** much snow that it literally stopped everyone in their tracks from Georgia to Maine! Airports were closed. No one could drive on the roads. It took least a day or two before everyone could dig themselves out and businesses had gotten back to normal." She snorted in amusement. "So much snow piled up on the side of the sidewalks that they became **mountains** to me. Piling up taller than me in height."

Debra softly laughed. "Seems you had a good time."

Loretta's lips curved into a sly smirk. "I certainly did, given I was only a child then. The adults were all grumpy." She took another sip of coffee before picking up her sandwich for a bite.

"Quite understandable," Debra chuckled.

Eyeing her roommate, Loretta changed the subject. "The papers and TV news at the student center mentioned about what had happened last night. So is it true?"

The grin fell from the gymnastic athlete's face before nodding. "It's true."

Frowning, Loretta shook her head. "It isn't everyday Upperton U gets a visit from a world-known super villain. Did you know that the entire Tri-City area is now on alert to be on the lookout, not only for Shego but also for her boss, Dr. Drakken?"

"I didn't knew," Debra replied. "Once Global Justice arrived last night, I left with Felix and Monique. Only Kim and Ron stayed to converse with the head agent. I think his name is Will Du."

Loretta shrugged. "Well, that what is happening now, Deb." She took a sip of coffee and bite of sandwich. She muttered as she chewed. "Is Kim going to get involved? You said she stayed to talk with that agent last night when you left."

A sigh escaped Debra's lips. "I don't know about that, Loretta." Her hand gestured to the windows to indicate the outside world. "This is Shego, one of Kim's arch foes. I was there on the roof with Kim, and I saw that Kim wasn't thrilled to see Shego there. I have a feeling Kim is taking this personally."

"I don't think anyone could blame her, Deb," Loretta said before taking another sip of coffee. "If you found out your arch foe broke into a building of your school and stole something, you might feel your private space was violated."

"Maybe," Debra murmured, thinking on the subject.

Making up her mind, the petite woman stood up, took a few steps to her bed, and put a hand in one pocket of her sports jacket to retrieve her cell phone. Flipping it open, she pressed a speed-dial setting and placed the phone to her ear. "Monique? It's Debra. Is Kim there?" A moment paused. "No, I'm not asking to speak to her. I'm wondering if you guys don't mind I come over to chat." Another paused moment. "Great. I'll see you three in a few minutes. Bye." She pressed a button to close the line, and her eyes noticed it was 11:55 AM on the phone's clock.

After quickly placing the phone back in the jacket's pocket, Debra swung the jacket around to put it on as she talk. "I'm going over to Kim and Monique's room, Loretta. I'm curious to know what Kim is going to do. Ron is there now as well." Her fingers flew to zip up the jacket.

"Tell them I said, 'Hello'," Loretta grinned. She pointed to Deb. "I have a strong feeling Kim is going to kick Shego's butt."

Debra smiled. "I'll tell them that." With that said, she left the room and the building to walk the short distance to the neighboring girls' dormitory structure. A few minutes later, the young lady was welcomed into the dorm room of Kim and Monique.

"Hi, Debra," Kim, sitting on her bed next to Ron, beamed at the freshman student as she walked in. "What's on your mind?" Kim was wearing blue jeans and a white sweater with her hair loose and free, while Ron was wearing slacks with long-sleeved turtleneck shirt.

"You," she grinned while zipping open her jacket as Monique came to stand next to her after closing the door. Monique wore black slacks and an Upperton U sweatshirt.

"Me?" Kim blinked, a bit confused.

After a short nod, Debra made things clearer. "What are you planning to do regarding Shego and Drakken, Kim? Loretta told me, after she had returned from the student center, that the newspapers and TV news mentioned about what had happened last night and the entire Tri-City area is now on full alert to be on the lookout for the two. Are you planning to go after them?"

"If they are found," the redhead junior student replied. "I know Ron and I haven't fought them in over two years, but I can't sit on the sidelines on this sitch, given they made it personal by stealing something from our school."

"I knew it," Debra smirked. "Loretta had a feeling you would feel that way."

Kim chuckled as she felt Ron squeezed her hand. "She's right, Deb."

Debra sat on Monique's bed opposite of Kim and Ron, and Monique sat next to her. "So," Debra began, "what are two waiting for?"

Ron answered this time. "For one of three things to happen first."

Kim took up the conversation. "This is the sitch, Debra." She told her everything that she knew from the meeting with Will Du and Professor Hennelly last night. Minutes later, after she was finished, Debra has a bit of fear etched on her face.

"Think Wade will able to come up with a counter-measure to the crystals?" Debra asked.

"I hope so," Kim sighed. "Such a weapon in Drakken's hands would be a nightmare."

Ron released his girlfriend's hand to place that same hand, with an arm, around her shoulders to give a reassuring hug. Kim turned her head to gaze into his face, which was full of confidence. "We'll beat them, KP. We've done so before, we can do it again."

"He's right," Monique spoke up with determination. "You two had kicked their butts before, you're going to do so again."

"Thanks, guys," Kim smiled at the two. "Besides," she looked at Debra, "we'll have Global Justice to help out."

Debra grinned at her friend before her lips thinned out as her mind churned and blue eyes turned to look out the windows at the clear, sunny day outside. "I wonder which of the three scenarios will happen first."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their names were James and Timothy Possible or simply Jim and Tim. They were also known to the world as Team Supreme, a mission team similar to Team Possible. Kim Possible's 14-year-old twin brothers had formed the team back in the spring, when they were confident to follow their big sister's footsteps in accomplishing missions, from fighting bad guys to rescue operations. They did so just only after they had did well in kung-fu classes, even though they would not ever come close to knowing 16 styles of kung-fu like their elder sibling.

Yeah, they were geniuses. They had aced high school sciences easily as well as mathematics. Yet, despite their scientific & mathematical superiority, they couldn't pass muster when it came to the other requirements one needed to pass high school, like English. So despite they had been bumped up a grade at the start of their first year in high school, they still had to deal with passing English, physical education, social studies, history, and other classes. Like their sister, they earned straight A's, were on the honor roll, and joined in extracurricular activities, mostly as the top players of the soccer team.

At the moment, Team Supreme were flying over the southeastern area of Lowerton in their flying hovercraft saucer, similar to one Drakken had with differences - like a canopy added, more powerful engines, and a more stream-like body for better aerodynamics. They still haven't come up with a name for the vehicle after nearly two months, given the two would keep arguing over the subject, yet they were settling on maybe naming it after their sister. 'Kiminator Mark I' sounded pretty cool.

"This is getting boring!" Jim moaned as he kept his eyes on a couple of monitors on the dashboard in front of him. He lifted his head to look at the landscape passing down below. "We've been flying for hours with no sign of them."

In the pilot seat, Tim groaned in agreement. "Yeah, but never the less, Global Justice asked us to help out in the search for Drakken and Shego. We just didn't thought it would become a drag."

Jim punched a few buttons on the monitors to extend the range a bit as the saucer zoomed over the warehouse/storage quarter of Lowerton.

Suddenly, one monitor started beeping. "I'm picking up energy signatures," Jim reported then took a closer look at the readings. "They match the signatures of the sonic crystals of Professor Hennelly."

Punching a button on the dashboard and looking at a monitor in front of him, Tim slowed down the aircraft as he guided it to the location where the signatures were picked up. "I'm taking us in."

The saucer slowed down even further as they approached a warehouse that appeared to not have been used for a long time. The tarmac was cracked with weeds growing out of them, and the front office area of the building had broken windows and doors.

"Energy signatures are coming from inside the loading area," Jim pointed to the monitor, showing a flashing area situated inside a diagram of the building. Tim lowered the saucer down until they were hovering above the back lot of the warehouse, facing the loading bay doors.

Taking one of their created ray guns, set to stun, Jim faced his brother. "I'm going in."

As he began to open the door, a shrilled warning beeping alerted the two to the monitors.

They cried out together, "What the He---!"

BOOM! A sound came like that of a large sonic boom, and immediately after, an explosion blew apart the rear of the warehouse, debris flying outward away from the building. The explosion didn't produce any fireball or cloud of smoke. It was like an invisible hand had simply smashed the walls and loading doors with tremendous force.

As Tim and Jim opened their eyes, they saw, through the just blown-out section of the building, a large round hovercraft in the middle of the warehouse. It was least 12 times bigger than theirs with an exposed cockpit in the front. On top of the craft was a large canon, least three-fourths the length and one-half the width of the aircraft, and it was a cylinder with a red, crystal surface in the front.

"Did you saw that, Shego!" Drakken exclaimed to the woman pilot as he stood up in the cockpit with a triumphal smile. "The Sonic Disrupter Cannon is fully operational!"

"I say," Shego admitted, still blinking in astonishment at the destruction. "You finally may have something here, Dr. D." She smiled wickedly, before she noticed the other aircraft. "Dr. D? We have company."

Drakken followed Shego's pointing finger to the saucer hovering over the back lot.

"Drakken! Shego!" came Jim's voice from speakers on the saucer. "Give yourselves up!"

Shego growled as she glared at the other craft. She maneuvered theirs out of the warehouse into the open. "Oh, goodie. Kimmie's twin brat brothers."

"Team Supreme?" Drakken shouted incredulously as he looked at their opponents. Closing his eyes, he slapped a hand over them as he sat down. "Why does every Possible have to be involve in spoiling my plans?" His eyes opened to glare at the other aircraft.

The green cat-suited woman smirked evilly before activating the targeting systems. "Let's give them a taste of our new toy." The cannon titled down a bit as crosshairs on a monitor was centered on the smaller saucer.

Seeing what she has in mind, Drakken too smiled evilly. "FIRE!" he yelled before slamming a fist on a large red button.

In an instant, several things happened. Just behind the red crystal surface, a loud sonic wave was generated at the loudest and most dense setting one could put. The wave then hit the crystals, which vibrated quite rapidly. The sound wave emerged from the crystals at a far greater speed, generating a shockwave that travels faster than the speed of sound thus creating a large sonic boom. The shockwave could be seen rippling through the air as air molecules are compressed forward. This was what Tim and Jim saw heading right at them.

With no time to say a word, Team Supreme engaged the ejection system. The canopy popped open, and two occupied seats shot upward, just before the shockwave hit. The wave pushed the front of the saucer inward and then the saucer was shattered outward with an explosive sound, metal and material scattered all over the place, just like the warehouse's rear wall and loading doors.

"HA!" Drakken shouted and raised his fist in victory, while he looked up at Jim and Tim as their parachutes engaged. Shego was smiling along with him. "That will show you, you twin Possible brats! Since we're here in your hometown area, we're going to cause destruction and chaos on our way to Upperton University, where we'll give your sister the same taste we gave you!"

With a satisfied smile, Kim Possible's #1 arch foe turned to his pilot. "Let's go, Shego! Our Sonic Disrupter Cannon has a date with Kim Possible!"

Shego, still smiling, raised the aircraft upward above the warehouse before turning the vehicle around to face north. The Sonic Disrupter Cannon hovercraft fired its four rear engines and was on its way just as Team Supreme landed on the tarmac.

As they watched the vehicle flew away, the twins, faces full of contempt, detached themselves from their seats. Jim pressed a button on his wrist communicator.

"Wade!" he called out, eyes still on the retreating aircraft.

"I'm here, Jim!" Wade's face came on a tiny screen on the wrist communicator. "What happened?"

Jim looked down into the super genius's face. "Tim and I just met Drakken and Shego here in Lowerton. We're too late. They made a weapon called the Sonic Disrupter Cannon." Jim heard Wade cursed before continuing. "The weapon blasted apart the rear walls and loading doors of a warehouse it was in, and then they turned it on us. Tim and I barely escaped our saucer before the shockwave from the weapon tore it apart. Their weapon is mounted on a large saucer aircraft, and they are now currently heading north."

Wade's expression showed anger and fear as he typed on his keyboard fast. "I'm alerting Global Justice and all authorities of the situation immediately. I still haven't come up with any means to counteract the crystals affects." He stopped typing for a moment to look at Jim. "Where are Drakken and Shego heading exactly? You said they're heading north."

Tim spoke up this time as he took a few steps to stand beside his brother. "Upperton University."

Wade figured it out as his eyes went wide. "Kim and Ron! They're going after Kim and Ron!"

Jim nodded. "Wade, alert them as well, and hurry!" A sonic boom, followed by an explosive sound of a building being torn apart in the distance, made the twins looked up for a moment. "There's no time! They just started destroying things on their way toward our big sister!"

"Will do!" Wade said as he furiously typed on his keyboard. "What about you guys?"

"We'll check out the warehouse," Tim answered as his blue eyes caught those of his twin. "Maybe we'll find something there they left behind that will help us battle them." Jim nodded grimly.

"Let me know immediately, if you find anything useful!" Wade called out, still busy at the keyboard. "Wade out!" His image blinked out.

Team Supreme, without a word, ran toward the warehouse. In the distance, another sonic boom was heard, followed by the explosive resonance of another structure destroyed.

War has come to the Tri-City area.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one had expected it, but when klaxon sirens began blaring throughout the Tri-City area, everyone was caught off guard. Many of the older citizens remembered the Cold War and the occasional drills to report to the nearest bomb shelters. They knew what the sirens were signaling.

The emergency broadcasting system interrupted every TV show and radio program on the air and immediately began informing people to get to the nearest bomb shelters or to seek refuge in their homes' basements, if they have a basement.

The Middleton National Guard and Global Justice were mobilized, given the local law enforcement agencies weren't equip to handle the weapon that was currently paving a path of destruction through Lowerton toward the Middleton boarder. They were informed of Drakken's main target, and they would do everything they could to stop him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the klaxon sirens began blaring, Kim, Ron, Monique, and Debra were surprised, and they all stood up as one upon hearing the warning sirens. Kim's Kimmunicator beeped, and she immediately took it out and activated it.

"Go Wade!" Kim called out.

"Kim!" Wade spoke, his face showing fear and scorn. "Drakken and Shego have finished building their weapon using Dr. Hennelly's crystals! Jim and Tim found them, and their saucer was destroyed by Drakken's weapon he called the Sonic Disruptor Cannon!"

Kim's eyes went wide at this. "Are my brothers okay?" She was aware Ron, with Rufus on his shoulder, Monique, and Debra were also listening to Wade as they came close as they could to her.

"They're okay," the teen reassured her. "Just right now, the Sonic Disruptor Cannon is running a path of destruction through Lowerton, heading toward Middleton, and eventually Upperton." His eyes narrowed. "Kim… Drakken's main target is Upperton University! He's after you and Ron!"

As she closed her eyes, Kim felt fury course through her body. Drakken really has made it personal for her this time. She opened her fiery green eyes and made a decision.

"Ron, change into your mission clothes." She and the others could hear the running footsteps in the hallway as students rushed to make it to the basement, which was one of the university's dedicated bomb shelters.

"I'm on it, KP!" he obeyed and took a duffle bag, which he had brought with him from his dorm room, and entered the bathroom to change.

"Wade," Kim ordered, "inform Agent Will Du and tell him Team Possible will be helping to fight Drakken. We'll be taking the fight to him, so we need a lift in his aircraft. If Ron and I are the targets, we'll likely draw him away from Upperton U and the Tri-City area."

Wade nodded in understanding. "Will do, Kim." His image blinked out.

A minute later, Kim took out her mission clothes from her closet and began changing into them as Debra went to the windows to look at the sight of students and other people ran in various directions to seek shelter.

"It looks like everyone is panicking out there," Debra reported as she continued to watch people running all over the place.

"Exactly what Drakken would want," Kim mentioned. Monique watched the redhead as she donned a long-sleeved, black shirt without the crop top, given the cooler weather.

The younger woman twisted her head from the window to look at Team Possible's leader. "Do you think you and Ron will able to defeat your foe this time?"

Slipping into her green cargo pants, Kim nodded with a determine face. "Oh, Ron and I had defeated him many times. We'll do it again. He really crossed the line this time, Debra." She placed on her black shoes and then the utility belt. "He made it personal."

Debra, her blue eyes on her friend's green ones, nodded once before turning to gaze out the windows again at the people fleeing all over the place as the sirens blared on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sonic Disruptor Cannon made short work of the National Guard at the Lowerton/Middleton boarder and was halfway through Middleton when Global Justice engaged it. The news helicopters, at a safe distance, were broadcasting everything they saw to the world at large.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim and Tim were searching the abandoned warehouse thoroughly, yet so far, they couldn't find anything. They had found the manufacturing machine, which Drakken used to construct the crystals, but plasma bolts, no doubt, thrown by Shego, destroyed it. A computer desktop was found in one of the loading bay's offices, yet it too was blasted to bits. Wade had reported a minute ago that Drakken was already halfway through Middleton approaching Upperton, and not even Global Justice seemed to be slowing him down.

"Nuts!" Jim yelled out as he came out of another empty room in the warehouse's administration office area. "Seems Drakken and Shego totally made sure nothing they left behind would be use against them."

Tim frowned. "Seems that way," he agreed as he came out of another empty office across from Jim. They quickly went to the next set of offices in the hallway. Tim went into one on the left and Jim to the right.

"Another empty one!" Tim reported with a shout, disappointed again

"I think I found something!" Jim cried out in a delighted voice. He came out of the office holding up a data disk in a transparent disk case. "It was right there in the middle of the floor with nothing else in the room!"

Tim gazed at the disk his brother held out. "What's on it? We have no way to read it!"

"We do!" a female voice startled the twins. They whipped their heads around to face a blonde woman and a big brunette man in Global Justice agent uniforms. "Agent Rydan," she thumbed over her shoulder to the man, "and this is Agent Murphy. HQ dispatched us to pick you two up and help search this building for anything that could stop the Sonic Disruptor Cannon. We can read that disk in our VTOL." She turned and waved her hand to indicate to follow her. "Come on!"

Tim and Jim weren't going to dispute that. They ran after the two agents, and few minutes later, the four jumped down onto the back lot through the blast area of the warehouse. They entered the sleek GJ VTOL. Jim gave Agent Rydan the disk, and she inserted it into the VTOL's computer system.

After a few moments of gazing at the information on a screen, Jim and Tim, standing just behind the seated agents, broke into smiles. "Hooshah!" they nearly shouted as they high-five each other.

Agent Rydan pressed a communications button. "Agent Rydan to HQ! We've recovered Team Supreme, and they found a data disk containing schematics, repeat **schematics,** of the Sonic Disruptor Cannon! Transmitting the data to you now!" She punched a few more buttons to send the information.

She turned to the two teenagers. "Strap in, boys! No time to drop you off at your home. Our orders were to retrieve you, find any useful information, and then join in the fight against Dr. Drakken."

Team Supreme immediately strapped themselves in two passenger seats, which were behind the pilot and co-pilot seats, and soon after, the VTOL lifted off, heading northward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Team Possible, along with Debra and Monique, emerged from the girls' dormitory building, most people already had sought shelter. The four walked toward Will Du's streamline VTOL aircraft, which was waiting hovering in a clearing on the other side of Debra's dorm building. Agent Du was waiting besides the entrance of the craft.

"Team Possible," Du greeted as Kim and Ron halted before him. "Dr. Director informed me of your intention to engage Dr. Drakken and his weapon."

Kim nodded. "That's the plan. It is us he's after, so if we can lure him away from the Tri-City area, it'll prevent any more property damage as well as anyone getting hurt."

"That'll work," the GJ agent agreed, "but for how long? Reports, from the National Guard and GJ units engaged with the Sonic Disruptor Cannon, say that Drakken have some sort of force field around his craft. Thus far, all energy and projectile weapons are useless."

Kim and Ron eyed each other and didn't need to speak words to know what this meant. This could be trouble.

The Kimmunicator beeped, and Kim took it out to answer it. "Go, Wade."

"Kim," Wade began, "Jim and Tim found schematics of the Sonic Disruptor Cannon at the warehouse where it was made! Through a couple of GJ agents, they relayed the plans to GJ HQ, whom gave them to me. I'm relaying the cannon's schematics to you now." He pressed a few buttons, and the tiny screen changed to show blueprints and data on Drakken's new weapon. Everyone around Kim came close to peer at the PDA.

"This will be useful," Du mentioned. "It'll give us a fighting chance."

As the data scrolled through the tiny screen, something in the data caught Debra's attention. She blinked as she leaned closer a bit, but soon the information she had spotted went off the screen as more data scrolled upward. "_It can't be!"_ she thought, not even sure she saw what she had saw.

"Okay," Kim said as the information was fully retrieved into the Kimmunicator's memory. "We got it all, Wade. Thanks!"

Wade reappeared on the screen. "I'll continue working on my end to figure out a way through the shields as well as a way to destroy the sonic crystals."

"Ron and I are going with Agent Du," Kim explained. "We're going to lure Drakken away from the Tri-City area."

"Understood," Wade replied with a slight nod. "Wade out." The tiny screen went blank.

Putting the PDA in her pocket, Kim began to walk toward the aircraft's entrance. "Let's go!"

Debra knew she has to say something. "Kim!" She went over to her friend, who turned around as Ron and Will Du entered the craft. "I can help!"

Kim shook her head. "No, Deb. You and Monique get to the shelter and stay there until this is all over."

"But--!"

"No!" Kim barked. She placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "This is not like that time we fought those bad guys at the bunker. Your skills will not work against Drakken's weapon."

"You don't understand--!" Debra pleaded.

"NO!" Kim squeezed her shoulder. "This is final, Debra! You stay put! I don't want to see you get hurt!"

Monique grabbed Debra's arm and pulled her away from the aircraft as Kim passed through the entrance. "Come on, Deb!" the black student shouted as the craft's door closed. They watched at the aircraft vertically rose up above the dorm buildings before flying away, heading south.

"We need to get to the shelter!" Monique said as she continued pulling the other girl by the arm, heading toward the dorm building.

Frustrated, the freshman student shook off the hand. "You just don't understand!" She began running toward her dorm building.

"Debra!" Monique shouted, before she chased after her.

With Monique on her heels, Debra led the way until she ran into her dorm room. She was surprised to find someone there.

"Loretta!" she cried out. "What are you still doing here?" She noticed the other woman was packing books, notebooks, and other stuff in a duffle bag.

"I'm not going to leave my work behind!" Loretta answered as she continued to pack. "If that Drakken dude blows up this building, all my schoolwork will go shot to Hell!"

Debra moved to her desk and opened up her laptop, which was sitting there. "You need to get to the shelter now, Loretta!"

"Which where you should be!" Monique growled, stepping up to the girl. She grabbed the younger woman's arm. "Let's go!"

"NO!" she shook off the arm then began typing in a web browser. "I need to contact Wade!"

"Why?" Monique's patience was wearing thin.

"I know something about that weapon!" Debra roared, making Monique and Loretta's eyes go wide.

She typed in KimPossible-dot-com to only found the website had been shut down, for obviously Kim was officially retired from doing missions. An idea came to her, and she immediately typed in TeamSupreme-dot-com. The website appeared, and opening up a text message form on the site, she entered a message.

_Wade! This is Debra Tsuda! Please contact me ASAP through my computer! I need your help!_

After pressing the 'send' button, Debra quickly flipped on the web cam, figuring Wade would be brillant enough to know how to contact her computer. She wasn't disappointed, for Wade appeared on the laptop screen a minute later.

"Debra!" Wade shouted as he typed, his eyes never leaving his computer screen. "I don't have time!"

"Listen to me!" she pleaded, shaking her hands at the screen. "I need to you show me the data of the Sonic Disruptor Cannon! I may know how to stop it!"

Wade whipped his head to face Debra, surprise and disbelief on his face.

"Please!" Debra pleaded again.

His eyes narrowed a bit, before he turned again to his computer and began typing. Immediately, a second window popped up on the laptop screen with the cannon's data scrolling upward on it. Debra kept her eyes on the scrolling information.

"Stop right there!" she pointed to a row of data, and Wade stopped the scrolling.

Staring at the single row of information, the young woman couldn't believe it at first, but the data was the truth, thus she has to believe it. "I was right," she whispered. "They're the same." Her voice grew with conviction. "The frequency is **exactly** the same!"

With determination on her face, Debra took the few steps to her closet and retrieved a long, leather, bag case from the far corner as Monique and Loretta watched.

"What's the same?" Wade barked out from the computer, confused. "Debra! What are you talking about?"

Debra came around to face the laptop screen, holding the case in hands. "I know how to stop Drakken, Wade!"

Wade was getting impatient. "How?"

After unzipping the zipper around the bag case, the petite gymnastic athlete pulled out a long rectangle object that Wade, Monique, and Loretta recognized - a portable electronic musical keyboard synthesizer.

"I **know** something about sound waves, Wade!" she said as she held up the electronic musical instrument in front of his astonish face. "This is what we need to do!"

She told her three friends about her plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continued in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From an aerial point of view, the battle raging around the Sonic Disruptor Cannon looked close like the Battle of Endor from the movie _Star Wars: Return of the Jedi_. The exception was most of the ground and flying vehicles were firing at the single intruding hovercraft as it continued to lash out one sonic blast after another at various targets as it crossed the Middleton boarder into Upperton. A GJ ground assault vehicle was blown apart. The cannon then immediately swung to blast a two-story residential house to bits. The next thing anyone knew a GJ fighter was in its sight and gotten smeared. Yet despite the shields protecting it, every GJ vehicle continued to fire on it.

"Ha!" Drakken laughed as he blasted another GJ land vehicle to bits. "The pathetic resistance of the weak!" He quickly targeted another residential house and destroyed it. "Once we get rid of Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick, we'll retreat to one of our secret lairs so we can formulate a plan to use the cannon to take over the world!"

"Whatever you say, Dr. D," Shego answered with an evil grin. "I'm certainly enjoying this."

After yet another fighter was shattered shortly after the pilot ejected, a larger flying plane swooped into the fray and began firing its weapons at the cannon. It was stealth-like and sleek.

Shego whistled as she eyed the newcomer. "Nice plane. VTOL capacities. No doubt super sonic judge by its streamline design."

"No matter," Drakken waved a hand off like it was nothing. "It'll soon be scrap heap!"

Suddenly the VTOL plane hovered some distance in front of them, and before they could react, its left door opened to reveal a familiar redhead woman standing at the threshold.

"Drakken! Shego!" Kim hollered out.

Drakken stood up with a wide evil smile. "Ah! Kim Possible!" His smile turned into a smirk. "Decided to come out to fight us?"

"That's right, Drakken!" Kim called out. She immediately held up a gas gun and fired at her foe. The gas container bounced off the shield.

"Ha!" Drakken laughed. "Is that all you can do?"

Rage burned into Kim's soul. "Let's go, Ron!" She placed on a helmet with a visor and activated her GJ rocket pack, given to her by Du. She roared away. Ron followed her, wearing similar gear.

Before Drakken could sit down and aim the cannon at the VTOL, it raced away.

"Damn it!" Drakken scowled. He instead directed at another residential house and annihilated it. "Where are she and her buffoon boyfriend?" His face suddenly showed confusion. "What was his name?"

Shego was looking around the sky for the two in question. "Stoppable!" she growled. "His name is Stoppable! I find it annoying you can't remember the buffoon's name after all these years."

Drakken just only grunted. "No matter! Where are they?"

Spotting their prey, Shego pointed to the right side, upward. "There!"

"After them!" Drakken yelled, ignoring all the weapons fire bouncing off the shields from the GJ vehicles. Shego turned the Sonic Disruptor Cannon while ascending it to chase Team Possible.

The cannon let off blast after blast of super sonic shockwaves at the two world-known heroes, yet each were too fast to allow the cannon to get a clear lock on them.

Ron spoke into his helmet's microphone. "It's working, KP! They're following us!"

"Just keep at it, Ron!" Kim replied as she nose-dived to avoid another shockwave blast. "The outer boarder of the Tri-City area is still far off!" She rocketed away from the enemy with her partner on her tail.

The Sonic Disruptor Cannon accelerated after them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still think this has to be the **craziest** plan on the face of the world!" Monique said as she drove her car east on the county road. Very few vehicles were on the road, given most people sought shelter and the state police closed off all roads into the Tri-City area to prevent anyone from venturing into the battle zone. The few cars and trucks that were on the road were all driving west.

Sitting in the front passenger seat, Debra rolled her eyes. "If you can come up with a better solution to defeating Drakken, I'm sure Wade will listen." She faced the driver. "Monique, it will work!"

"Debra is right," Wade's voice came from Debra's cell phone in her hand. The phone's tiny screen however showed a map and the location of the Sonic Disruptor Cannon. "I've quadruple checked Debra's findings and there's no disputing it. Debra's plan will work. You guys just have to be within the appropriate range of the cannon to make it work."

Loretta, sitting behind Debra, leaned over the front passenger seat. "Well, given the range you said we need to be, it'll make **us** be within the cannon's range! That Drakken guy could wipe us out before Deb could even do her thing!"

"It's the chance we have to take," Debra said with confidence. She looked down at the tiny map on her cell phone. "Least we know Kim and Ron are leading Drakken away from the residential neighborhoods and toward the northeast corner of Upperton."

Monique nodded. "It's good they're leading Drakken in that direction. It's on the opposite side of Upperton from the university." She thumbed behind her to indicate the university, miles west from their current position, which was now in the middle of Upperton.

"That's good," Loretta said. "It's good to know my work will not be ripped apart by a sonic shredder." She turned to watch houses, office buildings, and few other businesses past behind them as they zoomed by. The number of buildings grew fewer as they drove east away from the main population centers of Upperton.

Debra looked up. Even though she knew they were still far away to see the battle, her mind's eye made her picture what could be happening right now.

"_I hope we'll make it in time to help Kim and Ron."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_So far, so good_," Kim told herself as she continued to dodge the fire from her foe's weapon. She knew Ron was also doing a good job dodging the sonic blasts. GJ has pulled back some of their aircraft to give Team Possible the wide space they need to draw the Sonic Disruptor Cannon away.

"_Just a few more minutes and we'll be outside the Tri-City limits."_ She had noticed far fewer houses and buildings as they approach the northeast corner of the Upperton boarder.

Minutes ago, Wade had called her through her helmet's communication and had told her that help was on the way. He wasn't specific on who was coming, just said that a solution to stop the Sonic Disruptor Cannon had been found. Her longtime friend had said that she and Ron were to continue drawing the cannon away.

Little she knew that Drakken was about to change the game.

"Bah!" Drakken pounded a fist on his console. "We're not even getting anywhere! They're moving too fast!"

"Obviously," Shego rolled her eyes. "We've been firing at them for minutes now with no hit! Also have you noticed where they are **leading** us?"

Drakken looked around the landscape. "They're leading us away from the city!"

"Bingo!" Shego smirked a bit sarcastically. "We're wasting time trying to nail Kimmie and her buffoon boyfriend!"

"But I want my revenge!" Drakken complained. "They spoiled our plans two years ago to take over the world when we were so close to achieving it, and after two years, we have the opportunity to pay them back!" His eyes blinked as his mental gears turned. "Unless…" A devilish smile formed on his lips. "Unless we can hurt them in another way!"

Shego knew that smile of his. It meant he has an idea. "So how do we hurt them?"

Pulling up the map of Upperton on a screen, Dr. D did a quick gaze before he twisted around and pointed west. "Turn about, Shego, and head west! We were heading toward Upperton University to meet Team Possible, when they came to us. Let us raze Upperton University to the ground!"

At first she blinked, before an evil smile came to her face. "I like it. That is totally evil, Dr. D." She turned the craft about. "Upperton University, here we come!"

Kim and Ron were wondering at first why Drakken has stopped firing at them, but when they saw their foes were turning about and heading west, they knew their plan has hit a snag.

"Kim!" Ron cried, pointing to retreating craft.

"I see it too, Ron!" Kim answered, before she hit a button on her helmet to activate communications. "Wade! We have a big problem here!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" three female voices shouted together.

"That's right!" Wade said through Debra's cell phone. "Kim just reported that Drakken has altered direction and is now heading west! Toward **you**! Given his course, I presume he's going to target Upperton University!"

Loretta slapped a hand over her eyes. "He's going to shred my schoolwork!"

"Loretta!" Debra scolded. "We have bigger problems now than your schoolwork!" She eyed the map on her phone's screen. The red dot, indicating the enemy, would no doubt cross their paths. "We have to find a place to set up now! The Sonic Disruptor Cannon will be here soon!"

They were approaching a T-intersection, when Debra spotted a lone building across from the adjoining road. It was the only building in the given area, since trees surrounded it.

"Slow down, Monique," Debra commanded as she pointed to the building.

As they slowed down, they saw it was a two-story volunteer fire department building with a flat roof. No doubt this firefighting unit served the area in case of emergencies. It was strategically placed at this intersection, so the volunteer group could rush out west, east, or south to whatever emergencies nearby. Right now, all five garages were empty due to the firefighters had been called to assist in recovery efforts in the attacks made by the Sonic Disruptor Cannon.

"Pull over, Monique!" Debra gestured to the space in front of the building. Monique made a left and parked near the right corner of the building. From there, they could see a metal ladder, attached to the side of the building, leading up to the roof.

"Perfect!" Debra said as she opened her side of the car to step out. "We'll set up on the roof!"

Monique and Loretta exited the car and joined Debra at the rear, where they popped open the trunk. Deb picked up her electronic musical synthesizer keyboard by the case's shoulder strap, while Monique and Loretta each grabbed, by a handle, a large sound-system amplifier. They headed toward the ladder.

"Wade," Debra spoke in her cell phone in one hand while carrying her musical instrument in the other. "Where's that GJ support you said we'll be getting ever since we left Upperton U?" Wade had informed GJ of Debra's plan, shortly after the three ladies left the university. GJ HQ had mentioned that they would dispatch a GJ unit to help, but no unit yet has come to their aid.

"Matter of fact," Wade responded, "your support should be there right now."

When a shadow passed over them, the three women gazed up to find a Global Justice VTOL hovering above them.

"About time," Monique muttered.

The side door of the VTOL opened up and two familiar figures, with rocket backpacks, jumped down besides the women.

"Hi, there!" Jim and Tim greeted them.

"I don't believe it!" Monique said as she stared at Kim's twin brothers. "What are you two doing here?"

"Global Justice picked us up in Lowerton after Drakken trashed our saucer," Jim answered.

Tim continued. "Given there were no time for them to drop us off at home, they took us with them to battle Drakken."

"When GJ HQ informed Agents Rydan and Murphy," Jim pointed to the VTOL, "to assist you in your plan, we immediately returned to HQ to required the equipment you need."

Tim pointed to the two large folded devices on either side of the VTOL. "Sonic amplifiers. A thousand times better than those two you have." He gestured to the two speakers normally associated with home entertainment centers.

Wade spoke up from the cell phone. "We can still use those entertainment center speakers though. The more amplifiers we have the better."

"Fine," Debra agreed as she grinned at the twins. "Let's go! No time to loose!" She flung her instrument by the shoulder strap over her shoulder before climbing up the ladder.

"We'll take those up," Jim mentioned as he picked up the speaker from Monique, while Tim took the one from Loretta. Their rocket packs blasted them up the short distance to the roof ahead of Debra.

As Monique and Loretta began climbing the ladder, the GJ VTOL floated sideways to hover over the roof. Once in position, the two large amplifiers unfolded like flowers into dishes, prepared to their jobs.

Agent Murphy jumped down from the plane to stand watch with a pair of high magnification binoculars as Team Supreme and the three university students began to put together the means to stop Drakken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Du, after seeing Drakken had altered course to head west, ordered all units to engage the cannon again. Team Possible had tried to get Drakken's attention again, but it was no use. The villain was not going to be swayed this time.

As he flew his VTOL toward the Sonic Disruptor Cannon and released two missiles that exploded harmlessly on the shields, Du watched another GJ VTOL sonically shredded apart by the cannon. He snarled as he mentally cursed for the lost lives. Drakken seems to have no care for the lives he had taken. His Diablo robots, two years ago, had taken lives across the globe, so it had shown the man didn't care at all for people's lives as long as he wins.

"_I hope this plan, HQ informed me about, works. Miss Tsuda better knows what she is doing."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sonic Disruptor Cannon in sight!" Agent Murphy hollered out as he stood at the edge of the roof with the binoculars held up to his eyes. "Least 1000 yards and closing, east north east!"

A kneeling Debra swallowed upon hearing the news, before she plugged a stage microphone into the keyboard synthesizer, which sat on the roof. "Is everything set?" she asked no one in particular as she surveyed the equipment. The musical instrument has wires attached to the two speakers and a Wi-Fi box, which was digitally hooked with the VTOL's two large amplifiers.

Wade spoke from the cell phone, which lay next to the keyboard. "Debra, I managed to tap into the fire station's klaxon siren. Besides the VTOL's amplifiers, voice and music will also be sent to the siren, thus giving you a bigger range to broadcast."

"Thanks, Wade," Debra said as she gazed up to the klaxon siren. It was on top of a large wooden telephone pole near the road.

The young woman again eyed the keyboard and pushed a few buttons to call up a programmed set of music. Her eyes came up to look at Monique and Loretta as she pointed to a particular button. "Press this button to start the music, when I'm ready." Monique and Loretta nodded.

Standing up, Debra turned to face the direction Agent Murphy was still facing, eyeing the cannon. She walked a few steps, microphone in hand, awhile the VTOL above turned to face the incoming enemy.

Seeing Debra gave a slight hand gesture as a signal, Monique bent down and pressed the button on the keyboard. Soft music started to play out, and when Upperton U's star athlete raised the microphone near her face, she began to sing in a beautiful voice that surprised her friends.

_When the light begins to faaaade,  
__We cringe and we waaait.  
__Thinking our world is at ennd,  
__Not knowing we can amennd._

"What's that singing?" Shego asked as she heard the voice and music.

_The fight continues onn,_

Drakken gazed ahead and noticed the approaching building off the side with the GJ VTOL above it. "It's coming from there. Who would be stupid to be singing at a time like this? Should people be afraid of us?"

_We have the means to be stroong._

Shego blinked as she heard a slight sound behind her. She turned to look up at the cannon. "Dr. D?"

Drakken turned and his eyes went wide at what he saw. A slight crack appeared on the crystals.

_The darkness will not scoore,  
__Because our spirits will sooar!  
__  
__We will fight on for our dreams.  
__Evil will heeeed.  
__For free-dom,  
__For free-dom will succeeeeeed!_

Another crack appeared on the cannon's crystal cover and Drakken, with wide eyes, turned around to face the approaching building with the singing woman on top of it. "Stop her!"

Binoculars still at his eyes, Agent Murphy spoke into his wrist communicator. "Attention all GJ units! The cannon's crystals are cracking! Repeat! The crystals are cracking!"

The music swelled as Debra launched into the second verse.

_They will stop us they will tryyy,  
__But our love will never die!_

GJ attack fighters swooped down at all sides of the cannon and fired at the same time, blazing the shields with multiple explosions.

_Ball and chains will not prevail,  
__For Justice will ever sail!_

A wider crack appeared on the crystal cover. Drakken began to growl.

"I don't believe it!" Kim blinked as she hovered with Ron well above the chaos. "Debra!"

Wade spoke through her helmet's speakers. "Better believe it, Kim! She's doing it! Multiple cracks are appearing in the cannon's sonic crystals! But she's needs more time!"

_Hatred will not freeze us,  
__Because friendship will ever bind us!_

Will Du was listening in on Wade's conversation with Kim. He pressed a communication button. "Attention all GJ units! Pour everything you got at that cannon!" The music and voice lifted his hopes.

_They will give us pain,  
__But we will forever sus-tain!_

Another cluster of VTOLs and fighters launched a combined attack on the cannon, swelling it with firepower and explosions.

Debra closed her eyes as she let the music guided her feelings and voice.

_We will fight on for our dreams.  
__Evil will heeeed.  
__For free-dom,  
__For free-dom will succeeeeeeeeeed!_

"That little wench!" Drakken snarled. As they drew closer to the fire station, he aimed the cannon at it just before a large crack sliced down the middle of the round crystal surface of the cannon.

Music increasing in momentum, Debra started into the final verse her voice rising in pitch.

_They think they could beat us dowwwn,  
__But they do not know we are proooud!_

"No!" Shego shouted to stop Drakken from hitting the fire button. "The crystals are cracked too severely!" She pointed to the cover behind her. "If we fire, we will have no means to control the reaction!"

_No matter what they say or dooo,  
__Our hearts will carry us throooooough!_

Drakken slammed a frustrated fist on the console as a GJ missile slammed into the shields. "Retreat, Shego!" he yelled as the crystal surface cracked this time horizontally across.

"They're retreating!" Ron cried out as the Sonic Disruptor Cannon began turning about away from the fire station. Rufus, from Ron's cargo pants pocket, chattered excitedly at the scene.

Her heart soaring, Debra sang the final lines with a fist rising.

_We will fight on for our dreams.  
__Evil will heeeeeeed.  
__For free-dom,  
__For free-doooooom… will succeeeeeeeeeeeeeee--_

Multiple cracks suddenly crisscrossed across the round crystal surface. Drakken looked behind him. "NOOOOO!" he shouted just as the crystal cover shattered into thousands of shards.

_--eeeeeeeee--_

After the crystal surface was destroyed, numerous electrical short-circuits jumped across the cockpit, shocking Shego and Drakken. The shield generator couldn't hold, and it sparked out.

Seeing what appeared to be a flicker in the shields, Agent Rydan followed her instincts and launched two missiles at the engines of the Sonic Disruptor Cannon. They struck the engines and exploded.

_--eeeeeeeeed!"_

Debra finished grandly, as the cannon, its rear in flames, began falling toward the forest floor below. Shego and Drakken jumped clear, each landing in a tree. Everyone watched as the cannon crashed through several trees and hit the ground before exploding into a huge fireball.

There was silence for a few moments, before a loud whooping cheer from Monique broke it. "You did it, Debbie!" She rushed forward to fiercely hug Debra from behind. Eyes closed, Debra grinned and held onto her friend's arms, one hand still holding the microphone.

"You go, girl!" Loretta joined the group hug, as Agent Murphy watched the three with a grin.

"Hooshah!" Tim and Jim said together, while each pumped up a fist into the air.

"BOOYAH!" Ron yelled. Besides him, Kim smiled down at the group on top of the fire station.

Will Du, in his VTOL, gave a satisfied grin - a grin upon seeing a job well done. He pushed a comm button. "Agent Du to HQ. Sonic Disruptor Cannon destroyed. Repeat! Sonic Disruptor Cannon destroyed!"

In the GJ command center, everyone cheered and applauded upon hearing Du's message. Dr. Director gave a smile. "Well done!" she clenched a fist, as she and everyone in the center looked at a big screen, showing the evil weapon in ruins and still burning on the ground.

"Agent Du," Dr. Director said, after pressing a comm button on a panel. "Apprehend Dr. Drakken and Shego! Don't let them get away!"

"Acknowledged!" Du complied. He immediately coordinated several GJ agents to capture the villains.

Meanwhile, news copters, well out of range of the final battle, had recorded and reported the entire thing. Soon people, throughout the Tri-City area, were cheering and celebrating upon hearing the good news.

The war was over.

Debra broke the enthusiastic embrace of her two friends in time to see two more friends flew down on their rocket packs to land before her. "Kim. Ron," she greeted the two with a grin.

Taking off her helmet, Kim tossed it aside to embrace the younger woman warmly. "Debra," she smiled. After a few moments, she pulled back to look into two sapphire eyes. "How?" she nearly shouted, face full of questions.

Smiling, Debra knew what the redhead heroine was asking. How did she crack the sonic crystals? "The frequency that is used to make the sonic crystals, according the specifications on the plans of the Sonic Disruptor Cannon, matches the high pitch levels of my singing voice. Since they are a match, I knew my singing, when I hit a high pitch, would crack the crystals."

It dawned on Kim. "That's what you were trying to tell me back at Upperton U. You were watching the data on the cannon on my Kimmunicator. You saw the frequency and knew what it meant." Kim turned to eyed Ron, who also wore an astonished expression, before she returned to face Debra again.

Debra nodded with grin. "I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. After you left, I went back to my dorm room to contact Wade."

Kim's Kimmunicator beeped, and she immediately took it out. Wade's face appeared on the screen. His voice could also be heard, at the same time a few feet away, on Debra's cell phone. "After she contacted me, Kim, she asked for the cannon's data. I was skeptical at first, but after I showed her the data, she confirmed that the frequency, to grow the crystals, were one and the same as her high pitch voice. She formulated this plan to use her singing voice to stop Drakken."

"And it worked like a charm!" Monique gushed. "I still think it was the craziest idea ever, but I'm glad it did work!"

"Same here," Ron answered with a grin. Rufus climbed up onto his shoulders and nodded with a grin as well.

Not knowing what to say to such comments, Debra just simply smiled at them. Her smile dropped upon realizing something. She turned to face the burning wreckage some distance away. "What about Drakken and Shego?"

Agent Murphy came forth upon hearing the question. "I just received word now. They're in custody." He pointed to several GJ VTOLs over the crash area and one that landed in the small parking lot behind the fire station. It happened to be the one that was used to broadcast Debra's singing. No one had paid attention that it had moved from the position above the fire station. "They'll be brought to our VTOL, and Agent Rydan and I have been ordered to question them regarding the cannon."

"That's good to hear," Kim said with a grim expression. "After what those two had done today, I don't think anyone would like to hear they escaped." Everyone else bobbed his or her heads in agreement to this.

Feeling a bit cold, Debra crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Even though it was not yet mid-afternoon, she felt tired. She also felt sad, given the lost of lives Drakken must have taken. She felt an arm came across her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she gazed into the brown ones of her dorm roommate.

"You okay, Deb?" Loretta asked, concerned for her. The petite brown/blonde haired woman saw the concern expressions on the others too.

Debra gave feeble grin. "Tire. I think the rush has worn out now." She closed her eyes again. "I want to return to my dorm room."

Loretta grinned in understanding and compassion. "We're going to go home." Debra's eyes opened again and she gave a grateful smile.

Still eyeing her dorm mate, Loretta couldn't help but ask a question. "I'm curious, Deb. Why didn't you tell me you could sing? With a voice like that, you could have a singing career."

Seeing that everyone else was also curious, Debra sighed. "It's a private hobby, Loretta. Since I was nine or so, I love to sing and create music & songs. I simply didn't want anyone to know. This is why I easily recognized the frequency of the sonic crystals. I knew the frequency levels of my own voice to recognize it."

"_So that's why she stayed out late on Friday nights,"_ Loretta mentally said, figuring out the puzzle. _"It's the only thing that made sense. She wanted to find a private place to sing and make her music without anyone's attention."_ She didn't voice her thoughts, reckoning that Debra wouldn't like everyone to know yet about her Friday nights. Loretta vowed to talk to her friend regarding this at a later time, when they were alone in their dorm room.

Agent Murphy had been talking to someone via his wrist communicator, when everyone else was focus on Debra. Finishing his conversation, he turned to the group of university students and the two twin teenagers. "I've just talked with Agent Du." He smiled at Debra. "He's going to give you and Team Possible a ride back to the university. Global Justice and the Tri-City area owe you a debt of gratitude, Miss Tsuda."

She shook her head as she grinned. "Please. I did what was right. Anymore than Kim and Ron would have done. No one owes me anything." Her head turned to eye Team Possible then Monique and Loretta. "What about Monique and Loretta? You two need a ride?"

Monique huffed in mock irritation with a hand on hip. "Girl, do you think I'm going to leave my car here? No way!" She grinned. "I'll be fine."

Loretta squeezed Debra's shoulder. "I'll be going with Monique. Besides, we have to return these two speakers," she pointed to the entertainment center speakers, "back to where they belong in the lounge of our dorm building."

"I can help," Debra pointed out.

"You don't have to," Loretta said with a grin. "You relax and rest, when you get back to our room. Monique and I can handle returning the speakers. No problem."

Nodding, Debra turned to Kim's brothers. "Tim? Jim? Do you two need a ride?"

The twins shook their heads, smiling. "We're staying with Agents Murphy and Rydan," Jim said.

Tim continued. "We're going to watch them interrogate Drakken and Shego."

Their heads turn to see a raised eyebrow on Agent Murphy with a 'You're not staying!' expression. "Aw, come on!" both teens cried out. "We want to stay!"

"You boys make it sound like Rydan and I will beat Drakken and Shego up," Murphy said, his expression not changing.

"They deserved it!" Tim and Jim said. Everyone, except Murphy, raised his or her eyebrows.

Murphy shook his head. "Global Justice doesn't work that way, boys. If you two ever going to consider joining GJ in the future, you should know we don't ever sink as low as the bad guys."

"Nuts!" Jim and Tim frowned.

A chuckle escaped the big agent's lips. "You two can stay." He saw their expressions perked up. "Just remember that we're questioning the prisoners, not torturing them."

A shadow passed over the group, and they watched as Will Du's VTOL hovered down just a foot or two above the roof. The leftside door swung open, and GJ's top agent stepped out. He approached the group and gave a slight curtsy to Debra, still being held by the shoulders by her roommate.

"Miss Tsuda," he grinned, "I've been ordered to escort you and Team Possible back to Upperton University. We can leave whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," Debra returned the grin. "I very much want to return home." She turned to face the still burning wreckage of the Sonic Disruptor Cannon. "What about the cannon?" she asked out of distress.

Following her gaze, Du eyed what once was a powerful weapon. "All fire departments in the Tri-City area are now dealing with the chaos the Sonic Disruptor Cannon has caused. The fire will burn itself out, given the vegetation of this area is moist and will not catch easily. Global Justice will be working closely with Professor Hennelly to make sure her invention will not be use in this matter ever again."

"Good," Debra said as she turned to face Will Du. She was glad this nightmare was over. "I want to go home now."

Du nodded and gestured to his VTOL.

Debra left Loretta's friendly embrace and took a few steps to kneel down to retrieve her musical keyboard synthesizer. She unplugged the microphone and the wires before placing the instrument and the microphone into the protective casing bag.

She reached for her cell phone and smiled at the grinning face of Wade Load on it. "Thanks, Wade, for all your help."

"No problem," Wade replied, his voice also could be heard on the still open channel of Kim's Kimmunicator. "If you ever need my help again, give me a call. I left you my phone number on your cell phone and gave you the ability to contact me directly on your laptop without the need to go through Team Supreme's website."

"Thank you." Debra still smiled. "As Kim says, you rock."

Wade smiled. "Take care, Debra. Wade out." His face blinked off the cell phone's screen as well as the Kimmunicator. Debra flipped the phone closed before placing it into her sports jacket pocket.

Without a word, she walked the short distance to enter the VTOL. Team Possible followed her, and Agent Du was the last to enter the aircraft. Shortly after, the door closed and the craft took off and headed west.

Team Supreme helped place the speakers in Monique's car. They watched Monique and Loretta drove away before accompanying Agent Murphy to question Drakken and Shego.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well. If it isn't Kimmie's twin brat brothers," Shego sneered, once she saw Jim and Tim entered the VTOL behind Agent Murphy. Agent Rydan were watching over the two prisoners from across the aisle. Drakken and Shego were sitting next to each other with their hands handcuffed at the back.

"Nice to see you too, Shego," Jim scorned.

Tim pointed to Shego while addressing Agent Murphy. "What about her powers? She could easily escape."

Agent Rydan shook her head and replied to Tim's question. "No, she will not able to use her powers. When we were at HQ to attach the amplifiers to the VTOL, I was summoned to meet with Dr. Director and several of our top scientists, remember? They, with the help of Team Go, had developed special bracelets to dampen any Go powers." She indicated Shego. "She's now wearing those bracelets."

Taking a closer look at Shego, Tim and Jim could see the bracelets barely visible behind Shego's back.

Shego growled. "Great. My brothers finally decided to work with the law to find a way to dampen our powers. If their enemies ever find out about these bracelets, they'll find a way to use it on them." She smirked on the thought of her brothers all tied up with their powers dampened.

"On the contrary, Shego," Rydan said, "the Go Powers Dampening Bracelets are top secret. The design can only be access at GJ HQ by officials with the highest security clearance. We are quite aware of the dangers the bracelet's design would cause by falling into the wrong hands thus threatening the remaining members of Team Go." She grinned smugly. "Rest assured your brothers will not have to worry about any of their enemies possessing the dampening bracelets."

Shego's only response was to growl again.

Drakken was still numb from being defeated. "I just don't believe we were defeated by a girl! And she was only singing!" He looked up at the agents and Team Supreme. "How?"

Tim and Jim looked at Agents Murphy and Rydan. "Could we tell him?" both teens asked together.

Agent Murphy thought about it before giving a shrug. "I can't see why not. Professor Hennelly is cooperating with GJ to make sure the sonic crystals can't be use for destruction again."

The twins smiled, before they faced the two villains. "It's simple really," Tim began.

"We found a data disk in the warehouse containing schematics of the Sonic Disruptor Cannon," Jim said.

Tim continued. "Debra, the girl who defeated you, recognized that the frequency to make the sonic crystals--"

Jim finished. "Was exactly the same as her high pitch singing voice."

Tim started. "So it was a simple plan for her--"

Jim carried on. "To sing to shatter the crystals."

"And in the end, you were defeated," the twins concluded together with smug faces.

Both Shego and Drakken blinked before crying out together. "That's impossible!"

"Hello?" Tim waved. "You two are in handcuffs."

"No," Shego shook her head. "We destroyed the only computer desktop we have, along with the manufacturing machine! There should have been no way you could have found any plans for the cannon! We certainly didn't leave any data disk behind!"

The agents and Team Supreme were surprised.

"Neither of you left any data disk in an office in the abandoned administration building of the warehouse?" Jim inquired.

"No!" both villains shouted.

Drakken explained. "We only lived and worked in the warehouse. Neither of us ever went into the administration building."

The two GJ agents were eyeing each other with raised eyebrows, while Tim and Jim were dumbfounded.

"If you neither of you left that disk--" Jim commenced.

"Who did?" Tim finished.

Shego turned her head to face her blue-skin boss. "I was right that you shouldn't have bothered accepting those plans," she softly growled before exploding. "Especially from an anonymous email!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Debra…" Kim broke the silence in the aircraft following a few minutes after leaving the fire station. "You sing very well." She gave a friendly grin from the co-pilot's chair.

"I say," Ron grinned, sitting behind Kim. "You could have a singing career with a voice like that."

Sitting behind Will Du as he piloted his plane, Debra gave a small grin and shook her head. "As I said before, it's just a hobby for me. I have no plans to ever have a singing or music career."

"Nevertheless," Will spoke out, "you're a hero now. Your singing to defeat Drakken will be well known, not only throughout the Tri-City area but also throughout the country. I have a strong hunch that people would like for you to sing in public for them."

Debra shook her head more forcefully than before. "No. As I said, it's a **hobby** of mine. They just have to respect my wishes." She turned away to look at the wall.

Will raised his eyebrows, while Kim and Ron eyed each other in concern. There was no doubt that Debra had spoken with a bit of heat to the idea of singing for the public.

"We're approaching Upperton University," Will reported. His three passengers and one naked mole rat, standing on Ron's shoulder, gazed at the familiar setting of the approaching university. The clock tower, the athletic stadium, and various buildings spread across the landscape. They flew over the interstate highway, and soon were flying over the trees, parks, parking lots, and structures of the vast school.

As they approach the girls' dormitories, they saw many various people mingling around Debra's dorm building. Besides students and many members of campus security, they could make out those with video cameras, microphones, and audio tape recorders of the news media.

"Oh, no," Debra whispered as she stare at the crowd of reporters. Her words were barely heard by the others. "Please I don't want to face them."

"Debra?" Kim asked. Her eyes briefly connected with Ron's. His expression matched hers. They were growing worry about her. This was not like Debra to act like this. Kim turned back to the face the other girl. "Debra?" she asked again, but this time with more force.

Debra whipped her head around to look toward Kim. "I don't want to face the press, Kim. Not now." She closed her eyes. "I'm tired." Her eyes opened again. "Please, not now."

Kim left her seat to kneel on Debra's front right side and took her friend's hand. She looked up into blue eyes. "Okay, Deb. You don't have to face them now, but you have to face them pretty soon or later. This shouldn't be no different than facing them after your kidnapping."

Bobbing her head, Debra squeezed her friend's hand back. "Tomorrow then. Like we had done before. We can hold a press conference."

Du nodded his head. "Good idea. By tomorrow, Global Justice will have all information in hand, and we can give a final report to the public. I'm sure Dr. Director will shortly give the media a brief version of today's events for the evening news tonight. We can hold the final press conference here at Upperton University or at GJ HQ."

"Here at the university will be fine," Debra said.

"Upperton University it is," Du responded. "I'll inform Dr. Director, and we'll work out the where and when. We'll inform you, Team Possible, and Team Supreme the time and place."

"Thank you," Debra grinned gratefully at the back of the agent's head before facing Kim, who gave an encouraging grin.

The VTOL extended its landing struts and came in to touchdown at the same open clearing it had used hours ago - next to Debra's dorm building. By the time the plane's door opened and the occupants started leaving the craft, members of the press were swarming all around them – photo cameras clicking pictures, video & TV cameras rolling, and reporters, all at the same time, asking so many questions that no one could possibly answer them.

Kim and Ron stood on either side of Debra, who cringed a bit at the onslaught as she held her musical keyboard, while Agent Du stood in front of the three. He brought the media blitz to a halt with a shouted word.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone went silent as they faced him. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press. Global Justice in a few hours will be making a brief report of today's events at GJ HQ. A final press conference will be held tomorrow here at Upperton University. Time and place will be determined. Teams Possible and Supreme, along with Miss Tsuda, will be at the press conference tomorrow. They'll answer any questions then. In the meantime, please respect their privacy. They had a long day, and they want to rest now. Thank you."

As Agent Du led the way toward the dorm building, some reporters obviously didn't showed any respect as they crammed in close to again repeatedly asked multiple questions. Most aimed their queries at Debra, who wasn't happy to be horded like this. Lucky for the small group, university security was at hand to keep the ravenous journalists at bay. Only after they entered the dorm building, away from the media, did Kim, Ron, and Debra let out a breath of relief.

"Man!" Ron exclaimed as they ascended the stairs to the second floor. "I haven't seen such a media frenzy like that since two years ago!"

"Uh, huh!" Rufus nodded in agreement. "Frenzy!"

"As I said," Du began as he reached the second floor first, "you're a hero now, Miss Tsuda. Not only have you've defeated Drakken, your singing was quite spectacular. It'll be a day or two until this media frenzy die down."

"This looks worst than the day I was kidnapped!" Debra cried in uneasiness.

Kim placed an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders to comfort her. "Don't worry, Debra. We'll all be there together, just like last time." She pushed the girl down the hallway toward her dorm room. "Ron and I will be here tomorrow to escort you to the press conference."

"As will I," Du promised.

Debra gave a feeble smile. "Thank you," she said as she gazed at them. They reached the door of her room. "All three of you."

"Hey!" Rufus said with crossed arms.

The gymnastic athlete couldn't help but gently laugh, feeling some of the tension leaving her. "You too, Rufus." She reached over and petted his head and back. Afterward, with a sigh, her shoulders slumped as her eyes held the green ones of her redhead friend. "It's feels so overwhelming."

Kim squeezed her shoulders. "I know, Debra. Believe me, Ron and I know."

Feeling the need, Debra placed down her keyboard and wrapped her arms around the redhead in a fierce hug. Kim returned it in kind, knowing her friend needed this.

After a few minutes together, the two women parted, each grinning at the other.

"You okay now?" Kim asked, relieved to see most of the tension left Debra's face.

Debra nodded. "I will be. I'll be spending the day doing schoolwork. As for dinner, I'm sure Loretta will have no problems getting some food for me just for tonight."

"Okay," Kim said, reassured that her friend would be fine. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With a final smile for her friends, Debra picked up her keyboard, keyed open the door, and entered her dorm room. After the door closed shut in front of them, Kim, Ron, and Agent Du started walking in the direction they came from. Just as they reached the stairs, the Kimmunicator beeped.

Kim took out the green PDA. "Go, Wade."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she shut the door, Debra dropped the smile and closed her eyes for a moment. Walking over to her closet, she opened it to put away her electronic musical keyboard synthesizer.

The freshman student took a few steps to gaze out the windows. The press was still lingering around, and some were even looking up at the dorm building. Debra pulled back from the windows, knowing they could see her given the dorm room was on the second floor. She certainly did not want them to know where her room precisely was in the building.

With her mind churning on everything that had happened today, Debra didn't felt like studying or doing any schoolwork for the time being. Instead, she went to her bed and sat on it with her back against the wall. Before she knew it, the young lady hugged herself as she began to tremble a bit.

"_Did I do the right thing today? Yes, you did, Debra, but I'm wondering now at what price. I do not regret exposing my secret to stop Drakken. It's just…"_

She hugged herself tighter as memories from the past came forth, which made her closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"_Oh, please! Don't let history repeat itself! Not here! I don't want it to happen **here**!"_

Debra flopped down to place her face in her pillow; letting a few more tears escaped her.

Yes, she knew she done the right thing. Yet she was reminded of a famous quote that she felt fits her current situation and her feelings:

'No good deed goes unpunished.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim, Ron, and Agent Du were shocked.

"Are you certain, Wade?" Kim asked, still flabbergasted.

"I'm positive, Kim," Wade said. "The data disk that Jim and Tim found, containing the blueprints of the Sonic Disruptor Cannon, was not left behind by either Drakken or Shego. Once Jim and Tim gotten Drakken's email address, I ran a search and found the anonymous email sent to Drakken, containing the plans. I backtracked the email through dozens of ISPs and routers throughout the world. It was sent through a small ISP in Taiwan, yet records showed the account was closed weeks ago just after the email was sent, and the name and address used to open the account was faked."

"What about financial records?" Will asked. "Surely the Taiwan ISP was paid for their services."

Wade shook his head. "I checked that as well. The bank account used to handle the transaction to the ISP was also open using the same fake name and address. It only contained a small amount to pay the ISP for five months worth of service, starting five months ago."

"So," Will frowned, "that's a dead end." Wade nodded.

"What about the disk?" Kim inquired. "Did it contained fingerprints or anything that could be use to trace whoever placed it?"

Wade scowled a bit. "No. Neither the disk or its casing have any fingerprints, with the exception of Agent Rydan's, who had to place the disk in her VTOL's computer system. The disk and casing are the standard types that could be found in any store today with computer supplies. Whoever placed that disk in the abandon office **wanted** it to be found but not traceable to backtrack to him or her."

Kim nodded with a grim expression. "I bet whoever sent the email to Drakken have to be the same as the one who placed that disk for Jim and Tim to find it."

"My thoughts exactly," Wade agreed. "The person or persons knew that Drakken would destroy any plans of the cannon before leaving the warehouse, so he, she, or they planned to leave the disk in an area of the warehouse, where it can't be found by Drakken or Shego but easily be found by others later on."

Ron was confused. "Okay, time-out," he announced with his hands forming the 'time-out' signal. "Why would anyone send Drakken the plans and then leave a copy of the plans to defeat him? What purpose would they gain?"

"Good question," Kim mentioned, looking at her blonde partner. "It doesn't make any sense at all." Her eyes moved to lock with Will Du's, and she could tell even he was stumped on the motive for such an elaborate scheme.

Kim Possible's mind raced. _"Why? Why bother to cause destruction and pain, yet leave the means to stop it? What happened today that made a difference to anyone?"_

The redhead mentally shook her head of a possibility. _"Debra was just by chance there with me when Wade uploaded the cannon's data to the Kimmunicator. She wouldn't have saved the day, if she weren't there to see the data and noticed the similar frequency between the crystals and her singing voice. It would have been likely that Debra would have been in her dorm room, when Wade sent the data. She wouldn't have known about the similar frequency."_

A frown formed on her face. _"Yet it sure was a coincidence that Debra's singing voice matched the frequency of the crystals. Could it be…?" _Kim again mentally shook her head. _"It can't be that simple! How could anyone **know** Debra's voice would match that of the crystals! Whoever sent the email and left the disk couldn't have known!"_

Kim growled, causing the two men before her to regard her quizzically. Seeing their expressions, she answered, using a simple sentence that explained her frustration.

"God, I hate thorny mysteries."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the evening TV news from his desk, Master was pleased.

"Excellent," he said with a satisfied voice. "Phase II has started off well as planned. No one is the wiser that the entire 'war' was just a method to expose Miss Tsuda's singing talent. Far as anyone can put it together, they will conclude it was just a coincidence that the frequency of growing the sonic crystals, according to the plans we've sent to Dr. Drakken, matches that of the high pitch voice of Miss Tsuda. Given Miss Tsuda doesn't know anything of Dr. Hennelly's research, it will make the entire connection even more of a coincidence."

He swiveled his desk chair to face his aid. "Well done in planting the data disk. Dr. Drakken and his assistant wouldn't have found the disk, but no doubt Global Justice or any law enforcement officer would have."

His aid bowed with a pleased grin. "Thank you, Master."

Master grinned. "It was quite fortunate for the Tri-City area that Miss Tsuda discovered the means to defeat the Sonic Disruptor Cannon so soon. This meant that she must have seen the plans by chance. Perhaps through Kim Possible, given her friendship with the world-known heroine. I had estimated that Dr. Drakken would have destroyed most of the Tri-City area before Miss Tsuda would have made her discovery." He shrugged. "It does not matter. What matters was that Miss Tsuda made the discovery and had to expose her private hobby to prevent more unwanted destruction and death."

He pointed to his aid. "We'll monitor Miss Tsuda for any signs of the completion of Phase II. Once she shows the signs, Phase II will be complete and we'll begin Phase III."

The aid frowned before speaking. "Master Shimizu."

The man raised an eyebrow. His aid mostly didn't call his family name unless something really confused him. "Yes?"

"Master… What purpose would exposing Miss Tsuda's talent do? I still can not see what will this accomplish."

Master Shimizu nodded his head and grinned. "Simple. It's all the means to the very end I'm seeking." He swiveled his chair to pick up a photograph on his desk – a photo of a young, teenage Debra Oxford Tsuda singing at some outdoor concert. No doubt, given the Japanese written language on the banners and the Japanese people surrounding the stage, the photo was taken in Japan.

As his oriental eyes grazed the photo, Master Shimizu's grin broadened. "She's the means to what I'm seeking… In **Japan**."

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/N: I have several things to say regarding the story to make things clear.

1) I could imagine that some would point out that several characters seemed OOC in this story. Particularly Wade Load, given his super intelligence; he would have solved the ability to defeat the Sonic Disruptor Cannon, before Debra would have solved it. I certainly couldn't have Wade solved the problem so easily, or else it would have taken away the drama of the story as well as revealing Debra's singing talent. This story is part of a bigger arc, so this story have to be the way it is to fit into the arc.

2) Some would say that Drakken and Shego wouldn't even destroy and cause chaos as they did here. Well, they certainly done so in "So the Drama" with the Diablo robots, and Drakken was going to use lava in "Bueno Nacho" to cover an entire state. So it is within their characters to cause pain and suffering in this story, given what they had done in the KP TV series.

3) I certainly wasn't aiming to make the science in this story fit & sound. I rather tell the story than try to make the science make sense. To be honest, most of the science and technology in the KP TV series couldn't be possible anyway! I certainly didn't heard anyone complained regarding the science & technology in the KP series, and the series done well without the need to have the science & technology fit with reality. I'm telling a story, not writing up a science paper.

4) Oh, I could hear people asking, "Why is Debra so worry regarding people knowing she could sing? What does this have to do with what Master Shimizu want?" Etc. Well… As I said, this story is part of a **story arc**. I'm not going to **spoil** what is to come regarding Debra's past and how she fits in Master Shimizu's plans. All things will be revealed as time moves on for Debra, Kim, and company as they attend university and their lives. After all, regardless whether you're a hero or not, you better hand in those papers and past those tests, or else the professors will flunk you. (Big Grin)

5) Just a friendly suggestion to readers who want to be kept inform when future stories of the 'KP: TUY' series are published on FF-dot-net. I noticed several people had 'Story Alerts' for some of the TUY stories. 'Story Alerts' only will inform you if new chapters/content are added to a particular story. I do not write WIP (Works in Progress) stories. Each story of this series is written up from start to finish before I publish it. Therefore, once I publish a story, there will be no new chapters/content for the story. If you would like to be informed when a new story (or I would say 'episode') of the series is published, add me in your 'Author Alert' list. 'Author Alert' will alert you to all new stories and content an author published on FF-dot-net. :-)

6) I know I did not ask for it, but I like to point out that everyone is welcome to R&R any of my stories (Just no flames. They're not helpful.). One is free to even email me (my addy is in my personal profile) your thoughts, suggestions, etc., not only of the stories I have currently on FF-dot-net, but also for possible future stories of the 'KP: TUY' series. Just I like to say that I will not make promises to observe **every** suggestion, thought, etc. anyone makes. I still call the shots as the author of this series. ;-)

7) Yes, the song Debra sang, "For Freedom Will Succeed", is original. I made it up, given I feel Debra would be talented enough to make her own music and songs. I know that it is impossible to imagine the music to fit the lyrics, given one can't describe the music well in text form to make it clear. It would have been easier to take a song that readers would have heard in the Real World, but as I said, I feel Debra would have sung something original that fits the situation than sing a song made by someone else.

Side Note for #7: The idea for the song came before July 7, yet the song fits as a tribute to the victims of the London bombings and all innocent victims worldwide of thoughtless slaughters. Freedom will succeed regardless how much bad people try to suppress it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For Freedom Will Succeed"  
By JuPMod (written for the character of Debra Oxford Tsuda)

_When the light begins to fade,  
__We cringe and we wait.  
__Thinking our world is at end,  
__Not knowing we can amend._

_The fight continues on,  
__We have the means to be strong.  
__The darkness will not score,  
__Because our spirits will soar!_

_We will fight on for our dreams.  
__Evil will heed.  
__For freedom,  
__For freedom will succeed!_

_They will stop us they will try,  
__But our love will never die!  
__Ball and chains will not prevail,  
__For Justice will ever sail!_

_Hatred will not freeze us,  
__Because friendship will ever bind us!  
__They will give us pain,  
__But we will forever sustain!_

_We will fight on for our dreams.  
__Evil will heed.  
__For freedom,  
__For freedom will succeed!_

_They think they could beat us down,  
__But they do not know we are proud!  
__No matter what they say or do,  
__Our hearts will carry us through!_

_We will fight on for our dreams.  
__Evil will heed.  
__For freedom,  
__For freedom will succeed!_


End file.
